LOVE IS LEAVING
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: 'Kau tahu mengapa air dan api tidak bisa bersatu? Karena pertemuan singkat keduanya hanya akan menjadi uap. Lalu menghilang.'


Desclaimer : semua karakter punya J.K Rowling, tentu. Aku cuma pinjem aja.

Warning : mengambil setting tahun ke-6. Cerita murni khayalan sendiri, jadi tidak akan ditemukan di buku Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince cetakan manapun.

.

.

'_Kau tahu mengapa air dan api tidak bisa bersatu? Karena pertemuan singkat keduanya hanya akan menjadi uap. Lalu menghilang.'_

_._

**LOVE IS LEAVING**

.

Hermione Granger mengamati si Bocah-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dengan dahi berkerut. Sahabatnya itu tengah menekuni buku barunya dengan serius. Demi bulu kaki Kreacher yang paling keriting, Harry Potter tengah mempelajari buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut, mata pelajaran yang seumur-umur selalu dihindarinya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang normal.

Menarik napas jengah, Hermione melirik sekali lagi pada sahabat sekaligus orang yang diharapkan seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir dapat mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dia mengingat kejadian tadi siang, dimana dirinya dikalahkan Harry di pelajaran Ramuan. Tolong garis bawahi, Hermione Granger dikalahkan Harry Potter dalam pelajaran Ramuan. Keajaiban dunia.

Gadis itu menghela napas keras.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Dia hanya sedang beruntung," sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Ronald Billius Weasley menasehati. Rekan Prefect Gryffindor-nya itu memandang teduh, menguatkan sahabat perempuannya yang sedang krisis percaya diri.

Tak menggubris rekannya, Hermione berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Sekali lagi gadis itu menoleh ke arah Harry, setengah berharap bahwa bocah dengan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di jidat itu mengetahui keadaannya. _Kejengkelannya. _Tapi pucuk dicinta ulam entah pergi kemana, pemuda Potter itu tetap bersikukuh pada buku barunya. Shit.

"Mau kemana?", Ron menyambar, tumben sekali bocah doyan makan itu bisa membaca keadaan.

"Perpustakaan".

"Ini sudah larut—"

BLAMMM

Hermione Granger sudah lenyap di balik lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

.

Gadis itu ingin berteriak, atau memaki seseorang. Jengkel, tentu saja. Merasa tidak adil karena dia dikalahkah oleh Harry. Well, bukannya dia tidak senang melihat sahabatnya berhasil, tapi...ah sudahlah. Dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Harry, dia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Menyalahkan Profesor Slughorn? Itu lebih tak masuk akal. Hahh...

Berhenti mendadak, Hermione menyadari ada yang salah di sana. Kakinya berkhianat. Alih-alih menuju perpustakaan seperti pamitnya tadi, tapi nyatanya dirinya malah berhenti di pintu masuk Kamar Rahasia. Tempat legendaris, toilet Myrtle Merana.

Gadis itu berdiri takut-takut, beberapa kali mengamati keadaan sekeliling mengantisipasi jika ada yang memergokinya di tempat tak lazim seperti ini. Damn, dia benci main kucing-kucingan.

TAK

TAK

Langkah kakinya bergema. Pemilik Patronus berang-berang itu menghentikan langkahnya saat iris coklat madunya menangkap siluet seseorang di depan wastafel.

Draco Malfoy. Yeah. Sesuatu yang lebih mengkhawatirkan ketimbang sekumpulan hipogriff kelaparan.

Pemuda itu berdiri memunggunginya, melihat pantulan tubuhnya dibalik cermin wastafel yang retak. Tangan kanannya terluka, dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hipotesa pertama yang melintas di kepala Hermione adalah, si ferret albino itu pastilah meninju cermin wastafel itu. Mengesankan. Ditambah kedua mata si musang pirang itu bengkak. Dia menangis, eh?

Pemuda Malfoy itu berbalik, menghadap sang Prefek Gryffindor. "Cih, sial—", mendesis, seperti habis menginjak kotoran peri rumah. Berlagak angkuh seperti cetakan dari sananya, Draco berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. "Malam yang menjijikkan, bertemu dengan Darah Lumpur—"

Ha! Tipikal sekali. Pemuda itu memang tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata rasis tak bermoral itu di setiap kesempatan. Seperti ritual terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Malfoy—", gadis itu tak meneruskan kalimatnya, berjuang menahan hasrat untuk melempar kutukan Kepak Kelelawar yang baru dipelajarinya dari Ginny Weasley. Alih-alih membalas pemuda rasis itu, Hermione memilih masuk ke dalam toilet itu. Karena saat ini yang dia butuhkan hanya ingin sendirian. Dan menangis.

'_Jika mata dibalas mata dan gigi dibalas gigi, maka semua orang di dunia ini akan cacat...'_

.

.

Awal Desember yang mampu membekukan tulang dalam satu tiupan angin. Salju turun lebat bak hujan petasan di malam tahun baru. Bedanya, ini tak berisik sama sekali. Kecuali ketika kita tengok para pelajar Hogwarts yang sedang menikmati kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, maka tak ada satu sudutpun di tempat itu yang tidak bising.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?", Harry melirik pada Ron dan Hermione yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka sedang kunjungan ke Hogsmeade 2 minggu sebelum Natal. Tentunya liburan perayaan itu akan membutuhkan banyak persiapan.

Hermione mengendikkan bahu, sementara Ron sepertinya memiliki ide _brilliant. _"Bagaimana dengan Shrieking Shack?". Benar kan? Sangat-Ron-sekali. Pemuda itu kelewat bersemangat menyeret kedua sahabatnya untuk ke rumah tua bobrok itu.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhh!"

Belum genap dua puluh langkah ke sana, ketiga punggawa Gryffindor itu dikejutkan oleh teriakan seseorang. Seorang perempuan tengah melayang di udara, tak sadarkan diri. Katie Bell.

Ketiganya segera menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara, dimana seorang gadis berdiri ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?", Hermione langsung menanyai gadis yang diketahui bernama Patricia Stimpson itu. Sahabat Katie Bell itu menatap penuh kengerian.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat Katie keluar dari toilet tadi, dia mendapatkan bungkusan itu—", mengusap air mata, gadis itu melanjutkan, "aku sudah memperingatkannya agar tak membukanya, tapi—kau lihat sendiri sekarang."

BRRUUKK

Tubuh Katie Bell terjatuh di atas salju dengan bunyi yang cukup membuat merinding. Harry dan Ron segera mendekat. "Jangan sentuh sentuh liontinnya, Ron", Harry menasehati. Mengangguk mantap, keduanya membantu membawa Katie kembali ke Hogwarts.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian Katie Bell terkena kutukan. Pelajar tingkat akhir itu masih terbaring di salah satu kamar di Hospital Wings dengan pengawasan langsung dari Profesor McGonagall. Harry mulai menyebarkan spekulasinya tentang besok-hari-kiamat dan propaganda dari pihak Pelahap Maut. Entahlah, mungkin The Boy Who Lived itu terlalu banyak pikiran.

Persetan dengan para Pelahap Maut, ada yang lebih penting sekarang. Hermione menatap was-was pada pintu di depannya. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kutukan yang sama. _Cormac McLaggen sialan. _Si kantung feromon berjalan itu berhasil membuat kakinya kram karena kelamaan berjongkok. Sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu, gadis itu berharap pemuda berbadan tegap itu tak menemukannya di sini.

Di sini. Yeah. Dalam toilet. Myrtle Merana.

Gadis itu sebenarnya sedang melarikan diri dari McLaggen pada pesta yang diadakan Profesor Horace Slughorn. Pesta yang diadakan untuk murid-murid yang spesial menurut guru ramuan itu. Hermione bersyukur tadi karena Harry membantunya untuk memisahkannya dari Cormac yang mulai _tidak beres _karena getol menggerayangi pinggulnya ketika dansa.

Hening.

Hermione boleh menarik napas lega. Sebentar lagi dia harus keluar dan pulang ke asrama. Segelas coklat panas terasa menggoda dalam angan-angannya.

TAK

TAK

_Sial. Siapa yang datang? Apa si brengsek Cormac?_

"...bukan urusan Anda, Profesor"

_Ini suara Malfoy._

"Kau hampir ketahuan, Draco".

Hening. Hanya terdengar deru nafas Draco Malfoy yang memburu.

"Aku sudah membuat Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dengan ibumu, Draco. Aku akan membantumu"

_Snape? Profesor Snape? _

"Tak perlu, Sir. Ini tugasku. Dia yang memilihku. Anda sebaiknya mengurus kepentingan Anda sendiri".

Hening. Sepertinya Snape memilih meninggalkan Malfoy di sana.

_Ada apa ini?_

Jantung Hermione berdetak lebih cepat. Ia seperti baru saja mendapat penjelasan logis dari spekulasi Harry. Tentang besok-hari-kiamat.

TAK

TAK

PYAAAARRRRR

Kaca di atas salah satu wastafel pecah, Malfoy yang memukulnya. Pemuda ningrat itu menyingsingkan lengan baju dan mengendorkan simpul dasinya. Terlihat marah. Takut. Frustasi. Matanya terpejam erat, seolah sedang menahan beban dosa semesta alam.

Hermione melihatnya dengan kening berkerut. Heran. Seumur-umur dia mengenal Draco Malfoy, gadis itu tak pernah melihat pemuda pirang itu seperti ini. Tertekan, eh? Selama ini yang dilihatnya adalah wajah culas penjilat menyebalkan dengan tatapan tajam tak terbaca. Tapi apa ini? Hermione sedikit merasa kasihan sepertinya.

Hermione terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. Melihatnya sedang memejamkan matanya.

Terisak.

Memukul kaca.

Berteriak.

Hermione memandangnya penuh simpati. Tersenyum lemah.

TAK

TAK

Hermione keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Matanya masih menatap iba pada Malfoy yang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

"Mal—"

"Pergilah!"

Hermione terpaku sesaat.

_Tidak mungkin._

Gadis itu memandangi Draco yang masih menunduk. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua sisi wastafel. "Kubilang PERGILAH!" Malfoy berteriak.

Hermione segera pergi dari sana, tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

.

.

Aula Besar selalu ramai, terutama di jam makan siang. Murid-murid dari keempat asrama sudah banyak berkumpul di sana. Tak sulit untuk membayangkan seperti apa suasananya, hampir mirip seperti suasana kantin pada umumnya. Suara orang-orang tertawa, bergosip, pamer potongan rambut baru, atau mengerjai temannya. Seperti layaknya manusia normal lainnya.

Ron tengah mengunyah sebongkah kue bolu buatan Luna Lovegood ketika Harry dan Hermione bergabung di meja Gryffindor. Hermione mencibir kebiasaan Ron yang satu itu, mengunyah apapun yang sanggup ditampung perutnya. Harry tertawa.

"Harry, lihatlah. Itu Katie Bell"

Harry menoleh ke ujung meja, memastikan kalau seniornya itu memang berdiri di sana. Harry segera menghampirinya.

"Katie—"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan, Harry—", Katie memotong "tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang memantraiku. Maaf, Harry." Katie menunduk.

"Harry—", ucapannya terhenti saat matanya bersibobrok dengan seseorang di ujung meja lainnya.

Dan Harry Potter tahu ada sesuatu dengan orang itu. Dia tahu spekulasinya tidak mungkin salah.

"Terima kasih, Katie," Harry segera mengejar seorang murid yang ia duga adalah dalang dari musibah yang menimpa Katie Bell. "Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia".

Harry masih mengikutinya hingga ke lantai enam, tepat pada salah satu toilet laki-laki yang kebetulan sedang sepi karena jam makan siang. Harry melihat rivalnya itu sedang meringkuk di depan wastafel.

"Kau takut padaku, eh Malfoy?", Harry membuka suara.

"Takut pantatmu!", Malfoy membalas. "Rictusempra!"

PYAARRR

Mantra Draco menyerempet kaca wastafel dan segera bersembunyi di antara bilik-bilik toilet. Sementara Harry berlindung di balik salah satu bilik. "Ss—sialan!"

Keduanya mengendap-endap, bersiap menyerang satu sama lain sekaligus bersembunyi dari kutukan-kutukan yang mereka lancarkan. Beberapa kali kutukan Harry nyaris mengenai Draco, begitu juga sebaliknya.

DUUAARRR

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

PRRAAAANNGGG

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

BRUUUKKKK

Terdengar suara berdebum, diiringi suara rintihan. Harry masih mengendap-endap, mencoba berlindung dari serangan Draco. Sampai langkah kaki pemuda Gryffindor itu berhenti ketika melihat genangan air yang bercampur darah. Dengan panik, Harry mencari Draco. Sial.

"Ma—Malfoy!" Harry memandang ngeri pada tubuh Draco yang tergeletak dengan luka sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Darahnya ikut membanjiri toilet itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya rintihan tertahan yang dapat didengar. Harry mencoba membantu Draco bangkit.

"Menyingkir," terdengar suara datar menusuk dari belakang Harry. Pemuda itu menoleh.

Sial. Dirinya harus bertemu dengan Profesor Snape di saat dia ketahuan telah membantai anak kesayangan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu.

"Pergilah, Potter!"

Dan Harry benar-benar segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Sesekali dia menoleh untuk melihat mantan Guru Ramuan itu mengobati luka-luka yang di dapat Draco.

.

.

"—ngun, Malfoy!", samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Kubilang buka matamu, idiot!"

_Brengsek. Siapa yang berani memanggilku idiot?_

"Malfoy, please—"

Sedetik kemudian pemuda yang dipanggil Malfoy itu membuka matanya, yang kemudian langsung disesalinya karena melihat wajah itu yang pertama dilihatnya ketika membuka mata. Sialan.

"Enyahlah."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus. "Beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang yang sudah membantumu?". Dia orang pesakitan di sini, tapi masih sanggup menyakiti orang lain.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu," masih ngeyel "lagipula, yang mengobatiku tadi adalah Profesor Snape, Granger". Ha. Akhirnya nama berbahaya itu keluar juga.

"Dan akulah yang membawamu ke tempat lebih baik," Granger menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Malfoy mencibir. "Lebih baik katamu? Ini bahkan masih di toilet."

Granger melotot. "Paling tidak di sini kering."

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. Keduanya tak ada yang ingin membuka suara lagi. Malfoy masih sibuk mengembalikan kesadarannya di samping menahan sakitnya luka yang beberapa saat lalu di obati Profesor Snape. Luka luarnya memang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah, tapi perihnya saat mendapat luka itu masih dapat Draco rasakan. Draco sedikit bergidik.

"Apakah masih sakit?", Hermione keceplosan bertanya. Buru-buru dia mengganti arah pandangan matanya, menghindari tatapan Malfoy.

"Kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih". _Malfoy sialan._

Draco mencoba bangkit. Pemuda itu bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. Perlahan, Draco membenarkan seragamnya. "Potter kurang ajar".

"Malfoy—"

Ajaibnya, Draco berhenti mendengar Hermione memanggil namanya. Pemuda rupawan itu berbalik menghadap Hermione yang masih duduk di dekat bilik toilet.

"Bisakah kau hentikan saja? Apapun yang kau rencanakan—", Hermione berkata lirih, matanya fokus menatap lantai. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tidak rela diputus pacarnya. Memalukan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Granger?" Draco bertanya balik, bersandar pada pintu dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celana. Pemuda itu mengamati Hermione yang sedang menunduk dengan serius. Sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu. Kau—tak bisakah kau berhenti saja?", Hermione menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini, takut ataukah sedih? Ada perasaan tidak rela dan kecewa yang tiba-tiba merasuki relung hatinya.

"Dengar, Granger," Draco kembali berdiri tegak, "bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tak sempat melihat raut Hermione yang terluka mendengar jawabannya, dan tak sempat mendengar gadis itu terisak di sana.

.

.

Granger. Hermione Granger. Gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya, seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya dari dulu. Gadis berpembuluh darah lumpur itu harus dihindari. Dekat-dekat dengannya berarti kau dekat-dekat dengan koloni muggle yang kotor tak tahu diri. Dan Draco benci sesuatu yang kotor.

Gadis itu, entah mantra apa yang dia gunakan sehingga seluruh penduduk Hogwarts mengakui keberadaannya, tak terkecuali dirinya. Gadis itu selalu menunjukkan keeksistensiannya dimanapun kakinya berpijak. Dia gadis tercerdas di angkatannya. Dia prefek. Dia cantik. Dan dia peduli padanya.

Draco tersenyum mengingat kembali momen saat Granger dengan sekuat tenaga menonjok hidungnya di tahun ketiga. Entahlah, memang sakit rasanya. Tapi dari sana Draco menyadari kalau Granger memang istimewa. Hanya gadis itu yang terang-terangan menentangnya disaat gadis-gadis lain selalu memohon untuk berada di dekatnya. Dan hanya gadis itu yang mampu melihat dirinya _yang lain_. Entahlah, sepertinya Granger memang benar-benar Nona-Tahu-Segala.

Draco tertawa.

"Draco, aku tahu kau anak baik. Kau tak bisa membunuhku, Nak", kata Profesor Dumbledore. Entah benar atau tidak, Draco merasa orang tua itu seperti sedang menahan kesakitan. Draco tau itu.

"Berhentilah menceramahiku, Profesor. Aku cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan mana yang aku pilih," Draco berkata gusar. Matanya menyorot tajam pada penyihir renta yang beberapa saat lalu telah ia lucuti tongkat sihirnya. Ya, secara teknis, Draco menang. Tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Draco, anakku," Dumbledore kembali mengajak Draco berbicara,"akan ada masanya kau menyesal, Nak. Tak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi? Bukankah Miss Granger telah menasehatimu?".

_Brengsek. Darimana orang tua ini tau?_

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Profesor. Aku harus melakukannya, atau keluargaku yang akan mati", Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Dumbledore. Bersiap.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Draco memegang tongkatnya dengan gemetar. Ayolah Draco, kau bisa melakukannya!

"Ayo lakukan, Draco! Lakukan seperti saat ayahmu mengajarimu", suara lain terdengar.

Bellatrix Lestrange tiba-tiba muncul di menara astronomi, diikuti beberapa orang yang semuanya adalah Pelahap Maut. "Come on, dear. Do it NOW!"

Pelarian Azkaban itu berjalan mendekati Draco, dan mengecup pipi keponakannya. Draco menegang. Waktunya tidak banyak. Draco tahu persis kalau bibinya itu, Bellatrix Lestrange, adalah orang yang tidak suka menunggu.

"Biarkan aku saja—", Severus Snape muncul, menghalangi Bellatrix yang bersiap mengancam Draco dengan pisaunya. Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu berdiri tegak di depan Draco, menantang Profesor Dumbledore yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa tongkat sihirnya.

"Severus, kumohon...", Profesor Dumbledore berkata lirih. Seperti bersiap menghadapi kematiannya. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu tersenyum, memandangi wajah Draco yang sudah memucat.

"Avada Kedavra.." sinar kehijauan muncul dari ujung tongkat Profesor Snape dan menghantam Profesor Dumbledore. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu jatuh.

_Chaos._

Malam itu, Hogwarts di selimuti awan hitam berbentuk tengkorak. Ya, Pelahap Maut telah menguasai Hogwarts.

**-END-**

.

.

**EPILOG**

**2 jam sebelumnya.**

**Toilet Myrtle Merana**

.

Draco membasuh wajahnya. Pemuda itu menatap cermin, terlihat ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya. Draco tahu tubuhnya lelah. Tapi semua itu akan segera terbayarkan. Sebentar lagi.

Lama dia memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin, tersenyum mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri. "Kali ini pasti berhasil", katanya meyakinkan diri.

"Malfoy.."

Draco berbalik, kaget ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Lebih kaget lagi setelah tahu siapa orang itu. Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang Hermione Granger.

Draco menatap gadis itu acuh tak acuh. Sekelebat pikirannya tentang Granger sedikit menggoyahkan pendiriannya. Ya, Draco akui, dirinya memang menyukai gadis itu, setelah segala upaya dan pemikirannya tentang darah lumpur kotor tak berhasil memadamkan perasaannya. Entahlah, mungkin nasib memang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Granger," Draco membalas datar, berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Selamat tinggal."

Pemuda Malfoy itu berjalan melewati gadis itu begitu saja. Mengalahkan keinginannya memeluk gadis itu untuk sekedar salam perpisahan. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

GREPPP

Draco terbelalak, langkahnya seketika terhenti. Pemuda itu tertegun melihat dua tangan Granger tengah melingkar di perutnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat merasakan wajah Granger yang bersandar di balik punggungnya. Bergetar. Draco tahu sekarang ini Hermione tengah menangis, tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa gadis keras kepala ini menangis. Kenapa?

"Bisakah—bisakah kau tetap di sini? Draco—", suara Hermione bergetar.

Draco terdiam, menajamkan ingatannya bahwa barusan Granger memanggilnya 'Draco', bukan 'Malfoy' seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu belum mau membuka suaranya. Mengerti jika Hermione masih ingin berbicara.

"Draco, aku tahu siapa dirimu. Meski sekarang di tanganmu ada Tanda Kegelapan, tapi aku tahu dirimu tidak seperti itu—"

Cukup sudah. Draco tak mengerti mengapa Granger menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Bisakah dia meminta gadis itu agar tidak mempedulikannya sama seperti biasanya saja?

"Draco—aku, aku—Draco—oh sial", Hermione menarik nafas. "Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini bersamaku?".

Draco mematung.

Pemuda itu memegang tangan Granger yang melingkari perutnya. "Granger, tahukah kau mengapa air dan api tidak bisa bersatu?"

"Karena pertemuan mereka hanya akan menjadi uap. Lalu menghilang".

.

'_Dear person whom I love. The day we separate is taking away all of our memories together'_

.

.

.

What? Apaan ini?

Maafkan saya karena menulis romance gagal begini T_T.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah video Rurouni Kenshin yang judulnya Love is Leaving, yang setelah aku dengerin ternyata lagunya bahasa Korea, hahaha.

Sudah aku warning di awal kalau memang plot di sini gak ngikutin di bukunya ataupun filmnya. Jadi kalau banyak kejanggalan mohon dimaafkan. Juga maafkan saya karena setting tempatnya kebanyakan di dalam toilet, hahaha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gagal saya. Untuk review, kritik, saran ditunggu ya.

Salam kenal,

Hanazawa Yui


End file.
